Verne/Status Sheet
Magic and Abilities Black Arts(ブラックアーツ Burakkuātsu) * Lupus(犬の魂 Inu no tamashī)- This allows Verne to turn into a werewolf when the moon is full or when he uses his stored up Lunar Magic. Obtain by being bitten by a werewolf or burn with the ability. Lightning Magic(ライトニングマジック Raitoningumajikku)- Verne has such mastery over the magic, that it makes him a dangerous opponent to fight. * Lightning Left Straight(ライトニング左ストレート Raitoningu hidari sutorēto)- Verne delivers a very strong left straight punch coated in lighting. It is stronger in Lupus Form, but even more powerful when it is mixed with Lightning Magic and Lunar Magic. Very deadly when High Speed is in use. * Lightning Right Straight(ライトニング右ストレート Raitoningu migi sutorēto) Verne delivers a very strong right straight punch coated in lighting. It is stronger in Lupus Form, but even more powerful when it mixed with Lightning Magic and Lunar Magic. Very deadly when High Speed is in use. * Lightning Right Hook(ライトニング右フック Raitoningu migi fukku)- delivers a very strong Right Hook. Strong with lighting magic. Stronger with Lupus Form. Even more stronger with Lunar Magic. The most strongest when mixed with both magic. Deadly when High Speed is mixed with the two magics. * Lightning Left Hook (ライトニング左フック Raitoningu hidari fukku)- Delivers a very strong Left Hook. Strong with Lightning Magic. Stronger with Lupus Form. Even Stronger with Lunar Magic. The most Strongest when the previous three are fused. Most deadly when High Speed is in use. * Lightning Right Uppercut (ライトニング右アッパーカット Raitoningu migi appākatto)- Delivers a very strong Right Uppercut with lighting magic. * Lightning Left Uppercut (ライトニング左アッパーカット Raitoningu hidari appākatto) Delivers a very strong lighting left uppercut. * Lightning Left Claw(ライトニング左クロー Raitoningu hidari kurō)- turns his arm partially lupus and claws the opponent with lighting magic. * Lightning Cannon ( ライトニングキャノン Raitoningukyanon)- conjure up a very strong lighting magic, compress it and fires away. * Lightning Right Claw(ライトニング右クロー Raitoningu migi kurō)- using his lupus form, Verne fuses Lightning into his claw and slash at the foe. * Lightning Fist Barrage(ライトニングフィスト弾幕 Raitoningufisuto danmaku '')- Rapidly punch the opponent with lighting fury. * ' Lightning Feint(ライトニングフェイント Raitoningufeinto '')- uses lighting magic to counter the attack and strikes back. * ' Lightning Fist Bullets (ライトニングフィスト箇条書き Raitoningufisuto kajō kaki)- punches so hard that lighting bolt in the shape of big bullets is fired to the opponent. * Lightning Body(雷ボディ''Kaminari bodi'')- surrounded the body in lighting and greatly increases the user's ability. * Discharge Beam(ビームを放電 Bīmu o hōden '')- puts his hands together and opens them as he fires a very powerful blast of electricity. * ' Paralysis Pulse( 麻痺パルス Mahi parusu '' )- when he is hit while he is blocking any attacks, he will send his lightning magic to the opponent and paralyzing the target. * ' Lightning Wolf Fist(雷狼拳 Rairō ken)- turns his arms into Lupas arms and delivers savage punches with lighting magic. * Lightning Wolf Claw(雷狼の爪 Rairō no tsume)- turns his left arm into a werewolf arm and his hand turns into sharp claws as the rip the foe apart with lighting. Lightning-Moon Magic(ライトニング月マジック Raitoningu tsuki majikku)- by fusing lunar magic and lighting magic, this grants Verne more destructive power. When he uses Lupus, his strength grows even higher than before. * Lightning Moon Strike(ライトニング・ムーンストライク Raitoningu mūnsutoraiku)- mixes lighting, Lunar Magic, and lupus to deliver monsterous strength barrage of punches. * Lightning-Moon Howl(ライトニングムーンハウル Raitoningumūnhauru )- transforms into his Lupus Form as he focuses both lighting magic and lunar magic into a massive shockwave that severely damage the target. * Lightning-Moon Beast Strike(ライトニングムーンビーストストライク Raitoningumūnbīsutosutoraiku)- channels of his magics in one place as the ground breaks. He vanishes and appears back and forward, attacking the foe at inhuman power and speed. * Lightning-Moon Beam(ライトニングムーンビーム Raitoningumūnbīmu)- focuses lightning and lunar magic in his mouth, closes it to compress the magic, and then opens his mouth to fires a very powerful beam out of the mouth. High Speed(高速 Kōsoku)- this allows the user to move at fast speeds. While Verne is already pretty fast, this makes him even faster and deadlier. He has mas * High Speed Barrage(高速弾幕 Kōsoku danmaku )- delivers fast and powerful attacks at a very fast speed. Flash Strike( フラッシュストライク Furasshusutoraiku )- a combination of lighting magic and high speed magic. This gives verne already impressive speed a tremendous boost. * Flash Impact (フラッシュインパクト Furasshuinpakuto '')- moving faster than the speed of sound, verne brutally attack the opponent with such force that could kill the target. ' Lunar Magic(ルナマジック Runamajikku)- this allows Verne to control magic that comes from the moon and it's phases. When the moon is full, he can pull more lunar magic to boost his powers. * '''Right Moon Fist(右拳月 Migi ken tsuki)- Focuses Lunar Magic into both of his hands, he brings fury down upon his foes. * Right Moon Straight(右ムーンストレート Migi mūnsutorēto) punches the opponent with a lunar magic infused right straight. * Left Moon Straight(左ムーンストレート Hidari mūnsutorēto '') punches the opponent with a lunar magif infused left straight. * ' Left Moon Fist(左月拳 Sagetsu ken)- uses both of his fist that is infused with lunar magic to barrage the target. * '''Left Moon Claw(左月クロー Sagetsu kurō) turns his left arm into a werewolf arm through using Lupus and claws at the target with lunar magic. * Left Moon Uppercut(左アッパーカット・ムーン Hidari appākatto mūn)- attacks the opponent with a very strong lunar magic left uppercut. * Right Moon Uppercut(右アッパーカット・ムーン Migi appākatto mūn)- an right Uppercut enhanced by lunar magic. * Right Moon Claw(右月クロー Ugetsu kurō) * Moon Blast(月ブラスト Tsuki bura suto '')- gathers magic from the moon, focuses it all in his right hand and he opens it to fire it upon his foes. * '''Enhance Strength'-''Due to the years of training with his guildmates, Vernes has gain stronger power. He also use the Power Course and the Power Beast Course to gain more power. When he uses his lightning and his lunar magic for power purposes, his strength and attack goes even higher.'' * Enhance Speed- due to the years of using the Speed Course and Speed Beast Course, his speed has increased dramatically as well. When he uses his lightning magic for speed purposes, he is known as a yellow blur. * Enhance Stamina- Due to using the Stamina Beast course and Stamina Course , his stamina is much higher and he can last longer in battle. * Enhance Durability- He has higher durability and now, it takes more than a few hits to knock him out thanks to the Durability Beast Course and the Durability Course. * Enhanced Hearing- His sense of hearing has been greatly increased due his year of using his Lupus ability and fighting without seeing. Combos Chains * Lightning Right Uppercut + Lightning Left Uppercut- Twin Lightning Breaker( ツインライトニングブレーカ Tsuinraitoninguburēka '') (1.) * ' Lightning Right Uppercut' + 'Lightning Left Uppercut' + 'Lightning Right Straight' + ' Lightning Left Straight' + 'Discharge Beam'- '''Yellow Wolf Rampage'( イエローウルフ暴れ Ierōurufu abare '') (2.) * ' Discharge Beam' + ' Moon Blast' + 'Lightning-Moon Beam' + ' Lightning-Moon Howl'- '''Electric Night Burst'( 電気ナイトバースト Denki naitobāsuto) (3.) * Lightning Body + Lightning-Moon Beam + Lightning-Moon Beast Strike + Lightning-Moon Howl-'Thunder Fang Fury'(サンダー牙フューリー Sandā kiba fu~yūrī) (4.) * Right Moon Straight + Left Moon Straight + Lightning Right Straight + Lightning Left Straight- ' Spark Crescent Fang' ( クレセントファングスパーク Kuresentofangusupāku) (5.) * Lightning Left Claw + Lightning Right Claw + Lightning Left Claw + Lightning Right Claw- Thunder Beast Claw( サンダービーストクロー Sandābīsutokurō) (6.) * Right Moon Fist ' + 'Left Moon Fist + Right Moon Claw + Left Moon Claw + Moon Blast-''' The Night Of The Lycan'(ライカンナイト ''Raikan'naito) (7.) * Lupus + Lightning Body + Right Moon Claw + Moon Blast + Discharge Beam + Lightning-Moon Beast Strike + Flash Impact -''' Unholy Wrath of the Werewolf'( 狼男のとんでもない怒り ''Ōkami otoko no tondemonai ikari) (8.) Most Strongest Attacks= (8.) |-| Second Strongest Attacks= (4.) |-| Most Weaknesses Attacks= (1.) |-| Stats Attack= 9.5/10 |-| Defense= 9/10 |-| Speed= 10/10 |-| Intelligence= 8.5/10 |-| Destruction=7.5/10 |-| Fighting Style Omega Lightning Pack Night Of The Omega Resistance * Lightning Magic * Wind Magic * Steel Magic